LOTG: Background and Lore
In Star Wars: Legacies of the Galaxy, players take the role of a character of their own creation and choice in a story set in the year 81 ABY, one hundred years after the events of Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The primary storyline centers around the rise of the mysterious Emijar Kingdom and the relationship between the Galactic Alliance, and the revived Galactic Empire long after the Galactic Civil War. The story is set in an alternate timeline with similar events, lore and elements from both Star Wars Legends, which existed from 1976 to 2014 and the current New Canon created in 2014. As such, previously canon-exclusive Star Wars lore such as the Yuuzhan Vong and the First Order are both present in the background, history and fanon events of Legacies of the Galaxy. Timeline Pre-Republic era *Before or during 36,453 BBY to 25,200 BBY: The Rakata Infinite Empire rules over the Galaxy. *After or during 36,453 BBY: The ancient Je'daii Order is created on Tython. *25,783 BBY: The Je'daii Order is reorganized into the original Jedi Order. *25,053 BBY: The Galactic Republic is founded. *Unknown: The Yuuzhan Vong's home galaxy was left in devasta and the native Yuuzhan Vong leave to explore the universe. Old Republic era Old Sith Wars era *6900 BBY: The Hundred Year Darkness ends with the exile of the renegade Jedi to the planet Korriban. The Dark Jedi encounter the native Sith species and merge their dogma with their culture to create the Sith Order. *5000 BBY: The ancient Sith Empire engages the Galactic Republic in conflict. The war, what historians named the Great Hyperspace War, ends with the fall of the Empire and the genocide of the Sith species on Korriban. *4980 BBY: Survivors of the fallen Sith Empire's society form a new Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas. Emperor Vitiate declares a buildup of power for the Imperial Military. *3997 BBY: The fallen Jedi Exar Kun builds his own Sith Empire and attacks the Galaxy. *3996 BBY: Kun's Sith Empire is defeated by the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. *3976 BBY to 3960 BBY: The Mandalorian Wars erupt from hostile actions against the Outer Rim. The Galactic Republic defeated the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders with the help of the Jedi Crusader Revan. *3960 BBY: Revan and his friend, Malak discover the Sith Empire and are brainwashed by Vitiate into become Sith agents. *3960 BBY to 3956 BBY: The Jedi Civil War erupts between Revan's own Sith Empire and the Republic. Revan is eventually redeemed and defeats Malak at the Star Forge. *3955 BBY to 3951 BBY: The Dark Wars start, resulting in the First Jedi Purge by the struggling Sith Empire. The Empire's head, the Sith Triumvirate, is eventually wiped out by Jedi Master Meetra Surik. Great Galactic War and New Sith Wars eras *3681 BBY to 3653 BBY: The Sith Empire ruled by Vitiate invades the Galactic Republic, leading to a decades-long war. The Republic's capital planet, Coruscant, is assaulted, leading the the Treaty of Coruscant. *3653 BBY to 3642 BBY: The Cold War between the Empire and Republic occurs. *3642 BBY to 3630 BBY: The renewed Galactic War is later overtaken by the Eternal Empire of Zakuul , which takes the galaxy from the Empire and Republic. An Alliance later claims the Eternal Empire, but is crippled after the fall of their fleet. *3630 BBY to sometime before 3522 BBY: The Third Galactic War is fought between the Empire and Republic, which results in the loss of the Eternal Alliance. *3522 BBY to 2000 BBY: Darth Desolous is expelled by the Jedi Order and wages war as Dark Lord of the Sith before being defeated. The Sith Empire completely collapses. The Sith Lord Momin has his spirit sealed by his mask after trying to destroy a city. *2000 BBY to 1000 BBY: The New Sith Empire assaults the Republic until being defeated at the Battle of Ruusan. The Republic falters and galactic civilization declines over centuries. Rise of the Empire era *1000 BBY: The Galactic Republic reforms following the Battle of Ruusan. The Order of the Sith Lords under Darth Bane continues to thrive in the background of the galaxy. The Sith Rule of Two is put into place by Bane and his secret apprentice, Zannah. *32 BBY: The Sith are identified as the true culprits behind a recent Trade Federation-Naboo blockade, which ends in the Battle of Naboo. *24 BBY to 22 BBY: The Separatist Crisis occurs which lead to the Confederacy of Independant Systems to leave the Republic. *22 BBY to 19 BBY: The Clone Wars occurs between the CIS and Republic, secretly under the control of Palpatine, Chancellor of the Republic and the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. The Jedi Order is wiped out by the Clone Troopers of the Republic, which is transformed into the Galactic Empire. The CIS are betrayed by Sidious and wiped out on Mustafar. *19 BBY to 2 BBY: Various rebel movements are created before organizing into the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Galactic Civil War then occurs between the Alliance and Empire, as the Death Star is constructed by the Imperial forces. Rebellion era *0 BBY: The planet Alderaan is targeted by the Death Star and destroyed. The Battle of Yavin then occurs, resulting in the destruction of the Death Star by Luke Skywalker. *0 BBY/0 ABY to 4 ABY: The Rebel Alliance continues to battle the Empire until the Battle of Endor, resulting in the death of Vader and the temporary death of the Emperor, Darth Sidious. The Alliance becomes the New Republic. The Empire is driven off the planet Emijar, which founds the Emijar Kingdom. New Republic era *5 ABY-12 ABY: Coruscant is captured by the New Republic, and Darth Sidious is defeated by the Jedi. The Galactic Empire, crippled by the Battle of Jakku, is eventually reduced to a remnant on the planet Bastion and surrounding systems by the New Republic. Luke Skywalker created the New Jedi Order on Yavin IV. Discovery of system yd/ At3. *21 ABY-25 ABY: The First Order, an offshoot of the Imperial Remnant, wages war with the New Republic's allied forces. *25 ABY to 29 ABY: The Yuuzhan Vong invade the galaxy, taking over Coruscant and crippling the New Republic. The Republic becomes the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and defeats the Vong with the help of the Imperials of the official Remnant. Countless worlds are damaged by the Vong, who are sent to live in exile. Legacy era *34 ABY to 35 ABY: The First Order attempts to take the Galactic Alliance by force after the Yuuzhan Vong War, but are defeated by the Alliance and Imperial Remnant, retreating to Emijar and taking over the Emijar Kingdom in the confusion. *45 ABY: The Imperial Remnant reorganizes under the leadership of the Fels, becoming the Fel Empire. The New Jedi Order seperates from the Galactic Alliance, and the Imperial Knights are founded under Emperor Jagged Fel. *77 ABY: The Emijar Kingdom, now a hybrid of Emijar and First Order culture, forcefully expands into the Outer Rim. *80 ABY to 81 ABY: The Galactic Empire and Galactic Alliance face a piracy scandal that results in several systems' considering succeeding due to corruption. The Emijar Kingdom becomes a new galactic superpower as a result. Category:Navigation Category:Important Pages Category:Lore Category:Guidelines and Instructions Category:Historical Articles